Monoclonal antibodies are proteins with high specificity and sensitivity in their reactions with specific sites on target molecules. Monoclonal antibodies are generally produced by somatic cell clones of splenocytes fused to multiple myeloma-derived cells (hybridomas) (Kohler and Milstein, Nature 256 (5517): 495 (1975)).